This invention relates to patient support tables such as surgical operating tables.
Surgical operating tables, such as described in British patent No. 1559945 are well known. Such tables generally comprise a patient supporting platform, a base and a support column which supports the platform on the base in such a way that the height of the platform can be altered with respect to the base. It is also known for the base to have several castors and/or a guidewheel enabling the table to be moved over the floor.
Such arrangements require that the table be provided with an electrical, hydraulic, pneumatic or mechanical system for altering the height. A separate system is used to apply a brake to prevent the table from moving over the floor when in use. Similar tables are used to transport patients between the hospital ward and the operating theater.